


Love Guru

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [21]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Trying something funny, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn gives Bog some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Guru

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228652) by officialstarscream. 



Dawn and Sunny’s wedding was something like perfection. They were an ideal couple, with matching temperaments and an unbridled love of life. Something straight out of story book.

Dawn was beautiful in her dress and Sunny cried while saying his vows. And though it only went as well as any wedding should, Dawn took it to heart just as fast as any other event, letting it stroke her ego. She was an expert now, and she wasn’t shy about letting everyone know.

So when Bog was pacing back and forth while Marianne finished getting ready, yelling at everyone that he was fine and he didn’t need help and mother, please just go sit down and wait for the wedding to start, she decided it was her responsibility as the more mature and knowledgeable one to teach him the ways of love.

Especially now that her sister wasn’t around to tell her not to.

She cleared her throat behind him and he reeled on her, ready to yell at her to just leave him alone when he stopped himself, choking on the breath he sucked in.

“Oh Boggy Woggy.”

“Bog.”

“Let’s talk.”

“Oh no.”

She curled her finger at him and he rolled her eyes and leaned down to her height. “Now Bogy-”

“Bog.”

“I think it’s time I give you a little advice.”

“Can you not

She put her hand on his cheek, patting it. “Tell me, you love my sister, right?”

He looked around the room at the rest of the wedding party with a crinkled nose. “That is why we’re here.”

“Don’t be sassy with me.”

He pulled a lip up in a sneer. “Sorry.”

“You love my sister. And you want to make her happy, right?”

“Yes.”

She threw her hand up. “Then why are you freaking out?” She put it on her hip. “Listen. You’re… tough.”

He raised a brow at her.

“Marianne likes that sort of thing, right? You two do you’re cute little fighting thing. And you drink. And, you know, other things you both like, right?”

“Yes.”

“Oh don’t pout.” She pinched his nose, making him jump back and glare at her. “You two have something really special. Just because no one else understands, doesn’t mean it’s not just as good as anything else.”

“This isn’t very helpful.”

“I mean, after all, no one else even got her to even begin to stop thinking about that lame-o, Roland.”

“Really not helpful.”

“So I really don’t understand why you’re freaking out. The both of you are going to put yourselves in early graves with your paranoia.”

“I’m feeling better now. Really.”

“Boggy!”

“Bog. What?”

She fluttered up to his height so he could look into his eyes, leaning in very, very close to him. “Do you love her.”

“I thought we already established this.”

“Do you-” She got even closer so their noses were touching and he had to look at her cross-eyed. “love her?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I can’t hear you!”

“I am not yelling-”

“Do you love her?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to make her happy?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to cherish her?”

“Yes!”

“Then get your boney butt to that alter and become my brother in law!” She threw the doors open and pointed.

When he hesitated she went flew over to him and gave him a great big push.

She put her hand on her hip, smirking as she watched him walk awkwardly past both their families, and every member of their counsels and their families.

“What was that about?”

Dawn squeaked, rushing to close the doors. “Marianne. You frightened me.”

“Dawn, what did you do?”

She shrugged, clasping her hands behind her waist. “Oh, you know. Just having a talk with my new brother.” She gave a wry little smile. “You know, initiating him into the family.”


End file.
